I Need You
by xKissingFire
Summary: *Sequel to I Love You* Kagomes in trouble after running away. Can Inuyasha get there in time to save her and his kids? Or will he be selfish, and think she can come back on her own? NO LONGER WORKING ON THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read my pre-sequel to this, I love you before reading this story. Thanks to all of you who read this.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 1**

**I need you**

Kagome climbed out of the well, tears pouring out of her eyes. Souta climbed out after her. She looked into the depth of the well, why wasn't Inuyasha coming through? Half of her wanted him to follow her, to show her that he needed her. Half of her wanted to tell him that he was an asshole, and he needed to go die in a hole. Where would they go from here though?

Inuyasha picked up dirt from the well, and sniffed it. Kagome. God, why would he let something so stupid happen? He slammed his fist into the ground, and bowed his head. He needed Kagome as much as he needed air. No. More than he needed air. He eventually cried so much, he fell asleep in the well.

Kagome walked with Souta down the streets of Tokyo. She eventually found her mother's friend's house, Aki. She knocked. A strange man answered the door; he was dressed in all white, and had very short blonde hair. That was odd; Kagome didn't know Aki had a husband, or a son. He looked around his mid-twenties, and also looked American.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"Yes. I am looking for Aki Singo. She sold my house for me a few years back, and I need to talk with her about it."

"No Aki lives here. She moved out last year." Kagome sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought…

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"Last I knew she lived on Crome Street." Kagome thought of the street names, that was only a couple blocks from here.

"Why'd she move out?"

"She said something about a smaller house I believe…"

"Well thank you for your time!" Kagome turned around and walked down the walkway, back to Souta. She was no more than half way down it when the young man called after her. "Miss!" Kagome turned around, wondering what business he would want with her and her brother.

"Do you need a place to stay?" He asked.

"Yeah, my brother and I just moved out of my boyfriends place. I'm pregnant, and well…I don't think my boyfriend really wants me anymore." The man frowned.

"How old are you?"

"19."

He looked Kagome up and down. "I'll let you live here with me if you can pay me $75 a month for rent. I have a job you can do. And I think you can do it very well since you're already pregnant…"

"Really?" Kagome's eyes lit up. She could always stay here until she tracked down her mother's friend.

"Yeah, sure. You just need to sign a contract, okay?" Kagome nodded, and waved her brother with her, inside the house. The man presented her with a sheet of paper. Kagome didn't bother to read it over; she just quickly signed her name.

"Good. Now please, go upstairs. Your room is the second on the right." He smiled at Kagome, a bit weirdly. She smiled back, and was about to go up the stairs with her brother. "Oh, he can't share a room with you. Boy, your room is on this floor, go down that hallway there", he said pointing to a small hallway, "and your room with be the one at the end."

"Thank you sir!"

"Before you both go to your respectable rooms, what are your names?"

"My name is Souta, my sisters is Kagome!"

"Well, Souta and Kagome it is a pleasure to have you in this house."

"It is a pleasure to be here sir." Kagome said.

Kagome walked upstairs, well Souta walked down the dim hallway. The man followed her. He said "the room is locked; let me open it for you." He pulled out a chain of keys, and unlocked the door. He opened it, and Kagome couldn't believe what was inside.

Women were sharing beds, and they seemed to be almost half dead. "What is this?!" Kagome screamed! "This is a whore house. You have just fallen for the trap, and are under contract. Do not worry about your brother, he will be merely put to work, and will not be in any danger at all. He can leave anytime, he is not under contract."

"How can you do this?"

"Easy, and its quick money. Now put this on!" He threw her some skimpy red garments. "I'm sure any man would be more than willing to fuck you, seeing as you're the newest." He pushed her inside, and slammed the door shut, Kagome heard it lock. She started to shake...she was in deep trouble this time. She hurriedly changed into the garments she had. She didn't want to get in trouble. The women were shaking too. They looked skin and bone.

"Are you all okay?" Kagome asked.

"No. He treats us like crap. And that little brother of yours will be worked to death. All of ours were."

"What does he do here?"

"Whenever a customer comes, they take us to the basement, or one of the two rooms up here, and they can do anything they want to us. _Anything._" A blonde one said.

Kagome shook. "What are the hours of business?"

"It's always noon to midnight."

Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha would be here soon, right?

**Great way to start of a story right? Yeah, I know it's not. But it gives it an interesting start. Thank you for reading. And please give me at least three reviews. Thanks!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 2**

**I Need You**

Kagome awoke with her head pounding. It was a long night. She heard the girl's screams as they were taken off by some men. The man wouldn't let them have her today. She sighed in relief. She wondered how her brother was doing… She jolted up when she heard the door open. Souta came in.

"Arin told me to clean this room."

"Arin?"

"That's the man's name Kagome…he told me I had to come sweep, then clean the toilets, then just go clean the sheets where your blonde friend was in. "I'm so sorry Kagome." Kagome ran towards him and grabbed his face. "Listen to me Souta, you aren't under contract, you can _leave!_"

"But sis! I don't want to leave you!" Souta hugged his sister tightly around the waist, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Souta, you need to go back down the well and get Inuyasha. I don't care how mad I was at him, you need to get him. He's the only one that can help me and these girls. Okay? Go tonight at dusk! Do you underst-"

"SOUTA! What are you doing talking to that slut?" Arin yelled!

"She is not a slut! She happens to be my sister! And I love her dearly!"

"Get back to work! And don't ever talk to her again. Or you will see she won't be treated too well."

Souta went to the back of the room and started cleaning it up, and gloomy look upon his face. He picked up a used condom. He screamed, and threw it down. Kagome didn't even look. She didn't want to risk either of them getting hurt. She went back to "napping" on her and her friend's mattress.

**Later that evening…**

Kagome knew that dusk was long ago. She hoped Souta was doing alright. It was a dangerous place. And she had a feeling that even though Souta wasn't under a contract that Arin would still try and keep him here. She hoped and prayed with all of her heart that Souta made it out alive.

All of the sudden she heard a gunshot, and yells. She ran to the door, and tried to open it. Of course, it was locked. As were all the windows. She sat down and sobbed. The blonde girl, whose named turned out to be Iri, comforted her, saying everything was okay. Arin would never kill a kid.

Kagome went back to sleep on her mattress, hoping for the best.

**Souta's POV**

Souta ran as fast as he could out his bedroom door, and down the long hall. He heard someone running after him by the time he was frantically unlocking the front door. He heard stumbling and cussing. It sounded like Arin, but Souta didn't dare look back. He was determined to get to the well. He still heard the man behind him as he ran into the well house, and shut the door, and quickly locked it. The man started banging on the door, swearing at him.

Souta quickly opened the cover of the well, and jumped into it. Nothing happened. Why didn't anything happen?! He started frantically trying to come up with ideas. Kagome could always do it because she had jewel shards. He knew she had hid a couple up above in a small corner. He climbed up the ladder, and grabbed at the jar of jewel s, jumping back into the well.

The blue light engulfed his small body, his mile glowing against it. In less than a minute, he landed on the other side of the well. He looked up to see the clear blue sky. He tried his best to climb out, but could not succeed.

"INUYASHA!!!" Souta knew that Inuyasha could hear him. He just wondered if the dumb dog was smart enough to come get him.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"INUYASHA!!!" Inuyasha snapped his head in the direction of the well, hearing his name. He must be hearing things he thought. It sounded like Souta's voice. Boy, he must miss Kagome deeply. He sat in the tree, still starring at a picture of her, that she gave to him before she left.

"Kagome…"he whispered. He ran his finger across her cheek. A tear ran from his eye, falling on his legs. He shook his head.

"INUYASHAAA!!!" He heard it again…he decided he better go check it out. At least that way it'll stop. He hopped out of the tree, stuffing the picture of Kagome into his pocket. He sprinted towards the well, and looked around, seeing no one, and nothing.

"Inuyasha!" He heard it from the well. He leaned over it, peering down he saw Kagome's little brother.

"Souta? Is that you?"

"INUYASHA! I need you to come with me right now!"

"No way brat! Kagome doesn't want to see me, so why should I?"

"She needs your help. A guy lured her into a hidden whore house and made her sign a contract. She can't get out. The door is constantly locked, as are the windows. The only time they're let out is if a man comes to…well…do business with them."

"I don't believe you. She doesn't need my help. You're just playing a trick."

"Inuyasha…please. She begged me to escape, which endangered my own life to come here. I came for her because she needed you. She's about to become known as a slut, while she's carrying your children."

"She's still carrying them? But she said…"

"We all know what she said, but do you think Kagome would ever go through with something like that? No. Now please, come on."

Inuyasha turned his head debating if the brat was telling the truth or not. He probably was, why would he lie about this?

"Okay, brat. Let's see if you're telling the truth." Souta smiled as Inuyasha jumped down the well, and they went through the blue light back to the present time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 3**

**I Need You**

**So last time I forgot to say sorry for not updating sooner. I just kind of lost interest in this story. But I got a new laptop to store all my things on and I guess I picked up interest in it again. So here it goes. (I'd like at least 3 reviews by the way.)**

Kagome woke up in the morning to find out that Inuyasha was not there yet. 'First day of work…' she thought and sighed. It was about 10:09. So about two more hours before their work hours began. She heard loud steps coming up the stairs. Kagome panicked and ran to the bathroom.

She shut the door quickly and stumbled for the lock. She clicked it in place, and shoved the cabinet holding supplies in it in front of the door. She sat on the toilet as she heard the outside door open.

"Where's Kagome?" She heard Arin say. She didn't hear anything after that. But she heard him come and try to open the bathroom door. She hid against the wall. She saw a vent on the top. She climbed on top of the toilet, careful to not fall in. She tried to pry the vent off. It didn't budge. She looked around for anything she could use. She found pocket knife. She quickly flipped through everything and found a screwdriver. She held it up to the screws on the vent.

Her hands were very clammy as she unscrewed them, and quickly took the vent cover off. She silently set it down on the counter. She could hear Arin screaming about Souta getting away. She climbed up and into the vents. They were dirty and musty, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get out. She wondered how many times girls had tried to escape this way. Probably not many…it didn't seem like anyone had been up there for awhile. She quickly scrambled away from the bathroom, and found a vent overlooking Arin's room it looked like. She kicked it out, and jumped down.

"Hopefully I'm safe here…" She heard running. She ran over and locked and latched the door shut. She looked at the window. It was open. Freedom, she thought. But how would she get down, she was on the second story? She looked out of the window. A thing that vine's grow up was under it. She quickly hopped over, and down it she went. She looked around. There were no houses to be seen, so she darted into the woods.

She breathed heavily as she ran, she was tired and sore. The mattresses were not comfortable. She needed Souta to be back now.

**Souta's POV**

He and Inuyasha climbed out of the well in the early morning. Inuyasha still didn't fully believe him. Souta ran him towards Arin's house, and Inuyasha sniffed.

I don't smell anymore of Kagome then I normally do when I'm around you. Little brat, I can't believe you'd lie to me like that.

"I'm not lying!" Souta yelled at him. Suddenly, the front door opened, and Arin ran out. "That's him! That's the guy that was going to make Kagome do stuff!" Inuyasha was already walking away though and didn't bother to listen. "Inuyasha! Please!"

"Stop lying to me brat, I'm going back home. Thanks for getting my hopes up." Inuyasha started to run off.

**Kagome's POV**

She ran more and more. She could hear Arin screaming behind her. She didn't want to scream, she knew it'd give her away. But it was her only hope now.

"INUYASHA!!!" She screamed and ran even faster. She started to cry. What if he wasn't here and she just endangered herself even more. "INUYASHA!!!" She screamed over and over again. She finally collapsed. She couldn't run anymore. She was tired, and out of breath. She started to cry even more. "INUYASHA!" She yelled one final time. She laid back. She heard steps slow down in front of her. She looked up to see Arin's face.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. She blacked out.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I had to leave a cliffhanger. What will Inuyasha do? Will he even hear her? Or will Kagome be sent back to the whore house to get to work on her first day? Guess you'll find out soon. (:**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


End file.
